Little Prince
by Deader than the Doornail
Summary: When they were young, Corrin was Xander's precious little princess. Now they're both grown up with families and responsibilities; Xander doesn't feel like a crown prince, and he doesn't feel like a good big brother. A little boy with royal blood and an honest heart, however, may bring Xander comfort. (Kana is not Xander's son.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Little Prince**

Xander stood alone in the dark. His eyes were on the stars, but his mind was in Nohr. _Is this the same sky my people are seeing?_ he wondered. _Where is Valla? Azura herself doesn't seem quite sure. Is it all right for me, the crown prince of Nohr, to be here? What do my people think — do they think I am missing, or that I have run away?_

Xander closed his eyes and sighed. The night air was cold, so that a large cloud blew from his lips. There was a sudden giggle behind him, and Xander spun around. Kana was watching him and laughing into his palm.

"I didn't know you could do that with your breath, Uncle Xander!" Kana exclaimed. "I thought only dragons could breath _that_ much smoke."

Xander didn't feel like laughing. Kana's earnest smiles and simple humor usually brought a smile to everyone's face, even his stoic uncle's; however, Xander's worries hung too close tonight. He shook his head at Kana's laughter, and the little boy's own expression faded into solemnity.

"Why are you up at this hour, Kana?" Xander asked, frowning his disapproval. "Do your parents know where you are?"

Kana slowly shook his own head. He seemed ashamed. "I couldn't sleep, but when I went to look for them, they were already asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake them, so I came looking for someone who was awake. I'm sorry."

"You should be. As soon as they notice you're not there, they'll be out of their minds with worry. What's more, it is not safe to be wandering about on your own. This land is not the astral castle; Azura warned you, as did your mother, about the Vallite soldiers that prowl about at night as well as the day."

"I'm sorry," Kana whispered again, twisting his fingers in a nervous way. "I didn't mean to be bad. I just wanted to be with someone."

Xander opened his mouth to further his reprimand, but a sniffle from Kana made him pause. In a gentler voice, he said, "Kana, did you have a nightmare?"

Kana looked surprised. He nodded, and tears began to drip from his eyes.

Xander sighed, but not in exasperation. He was angry with himself for taking out his frustration on Kana, and anxious to make amends. He took a step forward and opened his arms slightly; without hesitation, Kana ran to him.

"It's okay," Xander murmured to the little boy who hung on his waist. He petted Kana's hair. "It was just a dream. You're safe, now."

"It wasn't me!" Kana explained in between hiccups. "It was…"

Xander waited, but Kana wouldn't finish. "You can tell me," Xander said softly.

Kana shook his head, drying his eyes against Xander's waist. Xander bent his body so their faces met. He tried to meet Kana's gaze, but Kana wouldn't look at him.

"Kana?" Xander asked.

"… It was you!" Kana exclaimed, crying harder. "You were fighting those invisible soldiers. I could see you trying so hard, even though you couldn't see them. You just kept fighting, and you were getting so hurt." He stopped to rub his eyes with his fists. "Until… until you couldn't fight anymore," he murmured.

Xander wasn't sure what to say. The dream — fiction though it was — unnerved him. From the mouth of this honest child, he could believe it to be some sort of dark premonition; but if he gave it so much power, he knew he could expect it to weigh him down until he did fall in battle.

"Uncle Xander," Kana whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Xander shook his head. "It's not your fault. We do not choose to dream — and I'm sure, if you could, you would not choose to dream of my dying." He took a deep breath to prepare himself, then continued, "You do understand, Kana, that I am very much in danger of losing my life exactly as you dreamed it?"

Kana's eyes widened. He seemed startled.

"I'm sorry," Xander said, "but I can't lie and say your dream is ridiculous or impossible. If I did that, I may comfort you tonight; but what happens if I do die? I'll leave you a liar."

Kana's eyes filled with tears again. Xander hugged him.

"All I can say, Kana," Xander continued, "is that I'll always fight to the best of my ability to survive." He thought about his kingdom, his duty as crown prince. He had told Beruka, when she had threatened his life, that he needed to survive — no matter what — for Nohr. That was true; but, perhaps, it was not the whole truth. Holding his shivering nephew in his arms, as Kana cried his heart empty for Xander's sake, it was not Nohr that concerned Xander.

"I'll fight so you never have to cry over me again," Xander declared. "Cry your eyes out tonight, little prince, because I will see it be the last time you need cry over me. I can't promise I'll succeed, but I swear to try my best — I _swear_ it!"

* * *

 **Author's note: This was an enjoyable short story to write. If I have any further inspiration to write nephew Kana and his family, I will post more chapters; in the meantime, I shall mark this story as "complete". Thank you for reading.**


End file.
